Dance With the Devil
by Dlbn
Summary: Nisei thought Seimei was nothing more then an arrogant, spoiled little brat who needed to get his own way, or everyone else would pay. But one day was about to change that.


Dlbn: Hey, everyone. Welcome to another Loveless fanfic by yours truly. This fanfic is written in celebration of the birthday of Aoyagi Seimei. Wahoo! (throws confetti while Nbld blows one of those horn things)

Nbld: This story also goes out with a special dedication to Airgid-chead. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings and encouraging me to go through with this! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Seimei, Nisei, Soubi, Mimuro, Ritsuka, or anything else related to Loveless. They are the property of Yun Kouga. Any characters that are unfamiliar do belong to me, however. I make NO money off of this.

000

How many times now had he been called a demon? The devil? A monster? Seimei sighed as he washed his hands free of the blood of his latest-their first-victim, Nisei, his Fighter from the previous week on, sat at the kitchen table. His once pristine white shirt was now splattered in bright red blotches of blood. He sat with his hands clasped together between his legs, his raven-black hair obscuring deep chocolate eyes.

"Are you going to sulk all day?" Seimei asked the older boy.

Nisei's eyes flickered to Seimei's, causing a shiver to shoot up his spine; though it was quickly suppressed. Those haunting eyes were void of any expression.

"I'm not sulking." Nisei spoke carefully.

"Sure seems it."

"We just met. Don't act as if you know me." It was accompanied by the smallest of sneers.

Seimei would have missed it if he'd been anyone else.

"Are you attempting to order me around, Nisei?" Seimei spat his name like a curse.

The slightest tint of pink made its way to the Fighter's cheeks.

"No, Seimei."

"Good."

Nisei looked down again. Seimei's eyes rolled at the other, as he left the room. Nisei didn't follow.

Countless murders had occurred by Seimei's hand. Soubi had assisted, of course, but he hadn't behaved like Nisei was currently behaving. Seimei blinked. Why did he compare the two? They were so different, and Soubi wasn't Seimei's Fighter, anyway. By a technicality, he was, but not for long. Seimei had gotten wind of Septimal Moon's plan to oust him. He'd anticipated the group being up to something for a while, but not like this.

The sound of soft, sluggish footsteps broke Seimei from his thoughts. Nisei flopped down sideways on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes, he propped one leg up on the couch. Seimei glared at the sight of Nisei's bloodied shirt rising up and showing off his flat stomach. Too much skin.

"Fix your shirt." An order.

Nisei glared, but did as told. "Shouldn't you be heading home to your brother?" He asked.

Seimei looked at the clock. "He has another few hours in school. It's only noon."

"So it is." Nisei faced the ceiling. "I must have lost track of time. What with that killing and all."

"Quit whining." Seimei ordered. "Soubi never does."

"So make _him_ do your dirty work." A snarl. "I didn't choose this." He blinked at the name on his right hand, which was spattered in blood, and quickly glared at Seimei again. "I'm starting to hate you by this point."

Seimei chuckled. "Say what you want." He said. "But you know you happen to love me."

"Conceited much?"

"Of course not."

Silence passed for a moment, Seimei silently observing his new Fighter. His new toy.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Nisei questioned him. "I'd rather you left so I can bathe. The stench of blood is overwhelming me, and I'd rather have it gone."

"I don't take orders from you. If you need a bath so bad, go take one." Seimei rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that the rest of his life was going to be filled with a lot of that gesture. "It's not like I'm going to peek in on you or anything. I'd rather shred my skin with a cheese grater."

"Note. Seimei has a strange fascination with obscure threats of bodily harm." Nisei said. "Just in case I ever end up on your 'kill list', I'll know what to look out for."

"I wouldn't kill something that belongs to me." Seimei said. "Even someone like me needs a nice little pet to play with."

That earned him a glare. "Fuck you." Nisei told him. "Get the hell out of my apartment. You don't own me."

"Actually, I'm afraid I do." Seimei smirked. "That's what being a Sacrifice and a Fighter means. You're mine."

"Based on that theory, you're mine as well."

Seimei said nothing.

"Well, it appears I have just poked a huge hole in your theory." Nisei said. He sat up slowly, using the arm rest of the couch for support. "Your willingness to kill me aside, I need a bath. And you're obviously not going to leave, so I suppose I just have to do it with you in the apartment." Nisei pulled his shirt over his head. Once he removed it, he caught Seimei's slight shudder. "Am I that repulsive to you?"

"Just go take your bath."

Nisei smirked. He tossed his shirt onto the couch and joined Seimei, who was sitting in a chair. He sat on the arm rest and leaned back so he was near Seimei's head. Seimei inched to the side.

"I _said_ to go and take your bath."

"I like this idea better."

"I thought the stench of blood was overwhelming you."

"I can last a few moments longer." Nisei smirked at Seimei and leaned toward him, making his Sacrifice pull away from him.

"Quit it, Nisei."

Nisei leaned closer, his head almost touching Seimei's shoulder.

"Quit it."

Nisei lay his head on Seimei's shoulder and nuzzled the teen. Seimei pulled away in disgust and stood, making Nisei fall sideways onto the chair.

"Akame!" Seimei growled. "Quit your asinine behavior this instant. Or I swear I will dump out your shampoo and replace it with peroxide and battery acid."

"Oh, Seimei." Nisei giggled. "Your threats will never cease to amuse me. Each one more dangerous and life-threatening then the last."

Seimei glared at the boy who was so lazily lounging where he'd been sitting a moment before. If he hadn't moved, Nisei would have been on his _lap_. Disgusting!

"I'm serious. Get the hell out of the chair I was sitting in and go take a damn bath so I can sit down."

"Sit on the couch."

"Not with your filthy clothes on it."

"They're only filthy, need I remind you, because of what _you_ ordered me to do." Nisei cocked a smirk. "If a pet is does something, the _master_ is generally the one to blame."

"Unless said pet is ordered to take the fall."

Check.

"A pet knows not an order. They go by instinct. Try again."

And mate.

"So you're agreeing that you're a pet? Good. That clears up some issues."

Nisei scrambled to his feet. "You tricked me!"

"I do that sometimes."

The elder boy glared before huffing. "Fine. Whatever. I really don't care." He said. "I'm heading off for a bath. Do whatever you want. I'm suddenly not in the mood to stop you."

"Good."

Nisei rolled his eyes before picking up his bloody shirt and sauntering out of the room. Seimei watched him until he was out of sight, then gracefully flopped down in one of the arm chairs that hadn't had Nisei all over it. Granted, it was Nisei's apartment, so everything had him on it. This chair just happened to not have gotten him on it recently. Especially shirtless. Ugh. Seimei never wanted to see _that_ again. If Seimei cared about those things, or had the capacity to care for anyone other then himself and his Ritsuka, he would say that it wasn't because he found Nisei unattractive. Speaking from an outsider's point of view, Nisei wasn't bad looking. It was more the distain for any form of touch. Sure, Nisei hadn't touched him beyond nuzzling him a few moments before, but it was the principal of the thing. Besides, Nisei was his. He shouldn't be showing off anything that belonged to Seimei. Regardless of who was nearby.

Seimei sighed and flipped on the television. Surely there was something to entertain him. Nisei had a few movies, but none Seimei found interesting. The water began running in the bathroom, signaling that Nisei was in fact showering and not just trying to make Seimei leave.

Soubi never does that; making Seimei wonder what he was really trying to say. Nisei was complicated and, from what Seimei had seen in their earlier endeavors, a very conniving and manipulative person. Seimei wondered what kind of parents he'd had to turn out like that. Not that Seimei wasn't a master manipulator. Because he was. His parents weren't really to blame. Although, ever since Ritsuka's birth, they had been fighting a lot. Seimei would use it to his advantage. He'd told his mother that he would take her and Ritsuka, and just get them away from his father. She practically worshiped the ground he walked on, anyway, and had believed him. He had no intentions of doing so, but it came in handy when he needed something out of her. He cared about his mother, yes, but she was a pain in his ass. The way she treated Ritsuka was deplorable. He was only 10. 10 year olds were subject to changing.

Seimei watched a mediocre sitcom until he heard the bathroom door open. Nisei entered the living room shortly after; wearing what appeared to be nothing but a towel. His raven-black hair was dripping water all over his wood floors, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You didn't leave?" Nisei asked. "Damn."

"Put some damn clothes on." Seimei ordered.

"It's _my_ apartment. Get out if it's that much of a pain."

"I thought you weren't going to try and make me leave anymore, because you didn't care."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Seimei." He flopped down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair to comb it.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, false laughter filling the room from the TV. "This show sucks." Nisei informed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Seimei sighed. "Nothing else on."

"That's daytime TV for you." Nisei nodded. "Lunch?"

"What?"

"Do you want lunch?"

"I meant, 'what's lunch'?"

"I don't know. Whatever's in the fridge."

"What's in the fridge?"

"I'm going to retract my offer if you keep that up." Nisei rolled his eyes. "Some kind of pasta?"

"Whatever yuu have, Nisei, unless you want to eat out."

"Do you have money for that?" Nisei asked. "My father might be a lawyer, but I'm not a bank."

"Your father's a lawyer?"

"Yeah." Nisei shrugged one shoulder. "That doesn't answer my question. You have money?"

"Working for Septimal Moon, I get a slight check from Minami."

"That's a yes then."

"I'm not a bank either. You have your own money?"

Nisei nodded. "I'll get dressed." He stood and started to remove his towel, making Seimei look away quickly.

"I'm right here, you pervert!"

"You're the pervert! I have boxers on, you know!"

Seimei snuck a peek. Sure enough, Nisei was wearing black boxers.

"Oh thank God."

"Now if I was lying right there, then that would have been ~awkward~." Nisei sang, leaving the room with his towel over his shoulder.

"Insolent brat."

"You shouldn't speak of yourself like that, Seimei!"

"Shut up!"

000

Within an hour, the two of them were sitting at some little western place on the other side of town. It wasn't as ritzy as Seimei had assumed Nisei would like, which was good. When he said a slight check, he really meant a slight check. A couple hundred bucks. Surely not enough for any fancy restaurant Nisei had been to; what with his dad being a lawyer and having money. The two of them ate in complete silence.

"We're not going to have to do that again, are we?" Nisei asked.

"Do what again?" Seimei took a bite of his food.

"Kill."

Seimei rolled his eyes. What kind of moron talked about murder in a public place? "Possibly."

"Because I can't do anything to damage my father's precious little reputation. He'll cut me off completely."

"There's a simple solution here."

"He already thinks I'm a lazy waste of space as it is."

Seimei cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Nisei caught his little slip up. Why did Seimei need to know anything about his family life, anyway? It wasn't his concern whether Nisei's mother was an enabler, or his father hated him with a bloody passion?

"Don't lie to me."

"Just saying that I don't want to give my father any reason to cut me off. I might have to get an actual job." Nisei seemed appalled at the fact. "And keep in mind, I can't have a job, or I won't be around to do shit for you all the time."

"You're my Fighter. That's your job."

"It doesn't pay." Nisei smirked. "I consider this more of community service for a crime I didn't commit."

That earned him a glare from his Sacrifice. Nisei chuckled in response.

"Hey, Nisei." A soft voice greeted the elder boy.

He turned to see a boy with brown hair and his ears smiling at him.

"Hey, Mimuro-sempai." Nisei closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head to the side. He opened them. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" Mimuro chuckled. "By the way, Game Club meets today."

"I'm aware. I'll be there, promise." Nisei winked.

"A-hem." Seimei fake cleared his throat.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body." Nisei giggled.

Seimei cocked an eyebrow and felt his jaw slide open a bit. What was wrong with Nisei? For as long as Seimei had known him-which wasn't long, he'd admit-he wasn't like this.

"This is Seimei." Nisei introduced him. "Seimei, this is Mimuro-sempai. He's a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you." Mimuro said.

"Same." Seimei nodded.

"Seimei's my Sacrifice."

Seimei kicked him under the table. How dare he tell someone that? Was he insane?

"Sacrifice, hm?" Mimuro asked. "In that case, I'm Fearless."

"He's a Sacrifice too, Seimei." Nisei pointed out.

"Beloved."

"I know." Mimuro said. "You and Agatsuma are legendary."

"I'm aware."

Nisei slammed his palm against his forehead. Seimei was so blunt sometimes.

Sensing the tension, Mimuro cleared his throat. "I'd better get going." He said. "My break ends at one thirty."

"It's 1:25." Nisei giggled.

"Shit." Mimuro cursed. "Gotta go. Nice to meet you, Seimei." He bowed slightly and fled before Seimei could respond.

Nisei sighed and took another bite of the steak he'd ordered.

"Would you mind telling me what in the hell that was?"

"What was what?" Nisei asked. "Mimuro? It's not nice to call people 'that'."

"No, not him. I could care less. He's just another Sacrifice, another enemy."

"He's my friend." Nisei narrowed his eyes. "My best friend, actually. And, coincidentally, my only friend other then you. If I can even call you a friend…"

"You're stalling."

"Fine." Nisei rolled his eyes. "He's my friend, but he's so transparent. I know just how to get under his skin and make him do whatever the hell it is that I want. So pardon me if I act strangely. Waiter, check! I have class at 2." He changed topics quickly.

The waiter handed him the book with the bill in it, which Nisei took roughly. He opened it and looked at the check. "We're supposed to be separate."

"I'll take care of that, sir." The waiter bowed and left with the check.

"People." Nisei sighed, sliding down in his chair.

"You seem agitated."

"I deal with you."

"Oh, how crude."

Nisei ignored him. The waiter returned. Nisei handed the man a credit card, along with the check that was his. "I'm not sure my friend's done." He said. "Seimei?"

"I'm done." Seimei looked at his check and pulled a 20 from his wallet. "Here." He handed it to the man.

Seemingly annoyed by the Beloved pair's attitude, the waiter gave a false smile and left them.

"I better check my credit when I get home later." Nisei scowled. "I have a feeling this guy's going to overcharge me."

"Should have paid in cash."

"I don't do that."

"Then you're an idiot."

Nisei glared. They resumed their comfortable silence for a few moments. "So…uh…shouldn't you be in school today, too?"

"I called in sick." Seimei took a sip of his water. "They're not going to question it, baka."

"Excuse me for not knowing."

More silence passed before the waiter returned.

"Ugh, finally." Nisei said. He signed for his credit card and slipped both his copy of the receipt and the credit card into his wallet.

The waiter left after giving Seimei his change.

"Shouldn't you have classes all day? You're only in eleventh like me, no?" Seimei asked.

"Um, aren't you in tenth?"

"I skipped a year."

"Well, aren't you special." Nisei snorted. "And to answer your question, yes. But I had one class this morning, which I attended. I skipped my second and third because of your last minute call, and then I have four breaks in a row, including lunch. I skipped another class, and my last class is at 2."

"I see."

"Do you have classes all day?"

"I have lunch fifth and then a 9th study hall." Seimei said. "So yes, technically."

"But you're not going."

"No."

"Great. Well, Mimuro saw me, so he'll expect me to be there. And if I want to go to Club, I have to at least attend one class…"

"Do you need to attend?"

Nisei shrugged. "Gives me something to do. We play video games for a couple hours, until the janitors kick us out. I'd ask you to come, but you're from a competing school."

"I suppose…"

"They wouldn't let you stay." Nisei shook his head. "And inside school, I can't bully them into letting you stay. I have a reputation. Not a good one, but a reputation." He stood. "So if you'll excuse me, I need to go to school so I can get my crap before class. Adieu."

Seimei watched his Fighter leave, shaking his head. What a baka.

000

As Seimei trudged down the street about ten minutes later, he heard what sounded like Nisei around the corner. He must have caught up to Mimuro and was chatting with him about something. Putting on his innocent mask and acting all flirty, with Mimuro being none the wiser about it. Seimei decided to ignore the older teens and continue walking home. He had some time before Ritsuka got out of class, and he was sure he had homework he hadn't done the night before. His mother had gone berserk and attacked Ritsuka, so Seimei had spent the entire night before keeping the boy hidden away in Seimei's room with music on loud. He had no time for homework. Protecting his Ritsuka was more important.

"Playing hooky today, eh, Akame?" A voice Seimei didn't recognize asked.

"I was on my way now." Nisei responded. "I had a doctor's appointment and didn't feel like sitting through four periods of nothing."

"So you're half playing hooky?" Another male asked.

Seimei stopped where he was and listened, leaning on the wooden fence behind him. Sounded like Akame would need a bit of assistance.

"I guess." Nisei responded. "Look, can I just get by you? I need to get to school and retrieve my bag form my locker."

"You can do that later." The first male said. "You know, it's not right to play hooky."

"You're doing it." Nisei offered, his tone condescending.

Seimei heard him grunt. What was going on?

"Watch your tone, kid." The boy said again. "I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

"Whatever." Nisei barked.

Another grunt; more pained then the last. "Don't talk to us like that."A third person said.

Just how many people were bothering Nisei?

"Why shouldn't I? You guys are constantly harassing me." Nisei's voice feigned innocence. "So leave me the hell alone."

This time, the sound of a slap reverberated through the air, making Seimei's neko ears twitch atop his head.

"Watch it."

"_You_ watch it."

Oh god, he was so _stupid_.

"I think we need to teach him a little lesson here." The sound of flesh hitting flesh followed the male's words. "You two; grab him."

"Hey, wait!"

Seimei heard a struggle.

"Damn, he's persistent!"

"Just hold him, dammit!"

"We're _trying_."

Nisei grunted once more, the sound of skin hitting something solid most likely being the cause.

"Hold still, Akame. I promise this won't hurt as much as it should."

Seimei decided he'd heard enough. Why wasn't Nisei using wordspell? He could, right? He did in battle, anyway. He rounded the corner. A group of three guys stood around Nisei. A redhead and a brunette were holding him back. Another brunette was flexing his knuckles as if they hurt. The ones holding Nisei had him under the arms, pulling his arms behind his back. Nisei slumped forward as if he'd been punched in the stomach or kicked in the family jewels.

"What are you doing?" Seimei asked, his voice soft, but deadly.

Nisei looked at him over his shoulder. His lip was cut and he had a nice red print on his left cheek. "Don't." He told him.

"What do we have here?" The one who hadn't been holding Nisei asked. "Best not get involved, boy. Go back to wherever you came from. Don't humiliate yourself, or him, any further."

His flunkies snickered. Seimei instantly had them all pegged. The one that wasn't holding Nisei was definitely the ringleader. The other two simply went along with him because they feared his wrath. Seimei could just tell when they looked at him, though they were trying to be tough. There was a tiny bit of fear resonating in their eyes; the same look a victim got when Seimei and Soubi, or Seimei and Nisei now, were about to end their life.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take to orders very well." Seimei smirked.

"Then you'll just meet the same fate." The leader said. "Kei, grab him."

The redhead nodded an agreement. He let go of Nisei's right arm as soon as the brunet grabbed it. He went to grab Seimei, who pulled back and out of the way quickly, throwing the guy's balance off.

"No!" Nisei argued, trying to pull away from the one holding him.

"Stop squirming!"

Kei went after Seimei again, trying to grab his arm. Once again, Seimei ducked out of the way. "Try something new, would you?" Seimei taunted him with a fake yawn. "I'm growing bored, here."

Kei scowled. "Jackass." He tried to grab Seimei's other arm, making him laugh.

"Not much of a change up." Seimei chuckled. He could almost feel the shiver racing down the other's spine.

Nisei was watching silently from where he was held, no longer struggling. Seimei practically danced with his opponent, the bully not being able to capture him.

"Hold still, punk."

Seimei cocked an eyebrow. Now that was new. "I'm bored." He announced. "Nisei!"

Nisei looked up. "Hai?" He asked.

"End them."

Nisei's eyes grew wide. "End…end them?" He wondered. Four murders in one day?

"Did I stutter?" Seimei dodged another attempt at grabbing him. "Take them down! Don't argue with me!"

Nisei smirked. "Acknowledged." He said.

"What are you two prattling on about?" The leader asked.

"Oh, you know big words now?" Nisei chuckled darkly. "Needles. Prickle the enemy's skin with stabbing pain, so that they may release their hold."

The redhead quickly let go of him, yelping. "Ow!" He complained. "That hurts!"

The other two looked amazed as Seimei chuckled as well. "It's not supposed to feel good." He informed.

Nisei rolled his shoulders, getting feeling back into his arms. "Shall I continue?" He asked.

"Continue with what?" Kei wondered, his hand still where it had ended up after trying to grab Seimei's arm.

"Go ahead. Ball's in your court. I'm just…observing." Seimei leaned against the fence.

Nisei smirked again. "Anchors." He said.

"What?" The leader asked.

"Anchors of a thousand pounds hold the enemy in place, so that they may not move unless I will it."

Instantly, the boys tried to move. Surprisingly-or not, depending on who you were-they couldn't.

"What is this?" The leader asked, sounding petrified. "What the hell are you, Akame?"

"We," Nisei said "are what you despise most."

"We are what you desire most." Seimei added.

"We are Beloved." They both said. "One you simply cannot live without."

The others looked confused.

"Beloved…?"

"Nisei, finish this." Seimei ordered, leaving the fence to slowly stalk towards his Fighter.

"Acknowledged, Seimei." Nisei smirked. "Shards of ice, pierce the skin with a stinging chill. Show them what happens when you let the ice in your heart and veins consume you."

The three bullies seemed to shiver.

"More." Seimei ordered.

Nisei was only vaguely aware. "Damage inflicted upon me. Reflect and magnify. Damage is 1000!"

The boys cried out in pain, still unable to move. A school bell tower rang in the distance.

"I'm late." Nisei informed Seimei. "Can I just finish this quickly and leave?"

"Hai." Seimei nodded. "I'll walk you."

Nisei smiled softly. "Anchors release from your grappling. Let the enemy rise or fall."

The boys instantly collapsed. Scrambling to their feet, they shot one scared look at Nisei and Seimei. Nisei lay his head on his Sacrifice's shoulder, smiling contently.

"I think you'll find that the next time you want to attack me, you'll think twice." He told them.

The three of them scrambled away. Seimei pushed the laughing Nisei off of him, chuckling himself.

"What you desire most, what you despise most?" Nisei wondered. "I almost cracked at that!"

Seimei rolled his eyes, but he was smiling slightly. "You started it, I just took it from there."

"Hey, a lot of units say cheesy crap like that before they fight." Nisei cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Why not do the same? Make a mockery out of them."

Seimei nodded. "I could not agree more."

The bell rang again.

"Damn, I'm late!" Nisei groaned. "I should just skip."

"Go to school." Seimei ordered. "I have matters to attend to before Ritsuka gets home."

"Alright. I'll see you…whenever you decide to call me again."

They hadn't spoken on a daily basis outside of vague texts.

"Soon." Seimei promised with a nod. "Now go."

"Hai." Nisei nodded and turned the way he'd been intending to walk earlier. He started walking, when Seimei called to him again.

"Wait." Seimei ordered.

Nisei turned. "Hai? I'm late as it is."

Seimei pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and a pen quickly followed. He leaned on the fence and scribbled something before handing it to Nisei. "Enjoy." He walked away.

Nisei watched him go before looking back at the note. 'Please excuse Akame Nisei from classes this morning, 8 am until 2:30 pm. He had an appointment with me, Dr. Beloved, this morning that he could not miss. Arigato, Dr. Beloved.'

"Dr. Beloved, hm?" Nisei chuckled. "Well played, Seimei."

He turned again and started running to school. With little luck, he'd make it before 2:30. As the wind picked up and blew through his hair, he had one thought outside of school.

_Maybe being Seimei's Fighter won't be so bad after all._

000

Seimei stood outside Ato Visual Arts Academy, the college Soubi attended. Soubi would be, no doubt, leaving soon. His class ended at 2. If he was able to get past that kid who bothered him a lot, he wouldn't waste his time. Seimei watched people go by, remaining as inconspicuous as he could, despite all the stares and whispers from passing college students. He looked behind him to the school entrance.

"Please, stop following me, Kaido." Soubi's voice spoke, just about the same time as Seimei laid eyes on his spare Fighter.

"I just don't see why you don't want to talk! Even a little bit!" A voice Seimei had grown annoyed at answered him. "I merely wanted to ask you something!"

"I don't want to answer." Soubi sighed. His blue eyes met Seimei's and he sped up.

As expected, Kaido followed him. "Sou-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" Soubi said, sounding like he was giving an order.

Seimei had to chuckle at his tone. Soubi was at his side in a few moments.

"Hello, Seimei." Soubi greeted him.

"Agatsuma."

"Are you ever going to call me Soubi?"

Seimei glared.

"Just a question." Soubi spoke quickly.

A hand grabbed his arm and he looked at the man attached to it. "Stop running away from me!" Kaido ordered. "Oh…who's this?"

"None of your business, Kaido." Soubi answered.

"Let's get going." Seimei said. "My brother's going to be out of school soon, and I have something to do before I pick him up."

"So why didn't you do that instead of coming here?" Kaido asked.

"I don't need your help, Kaido. Go home." Soubi said.

"But…!"

"Leave him, Kio! He's busy!" A female student latched onto Kio's arm. "You promised you'd show me that technique you've been working on."

"I just wanted to-ah!" Kio was cut off as the girl dragged him inside.

Soubi let out a sigh. "My apologies."

"Whatever." Seimei said. "Come."

Soubi fell into step behind the Aoyagi as he walked down the road.

"I have a job for you." Seimei told him, moving closer to the fence on his left.

Soubi came up next to him and fell in step. "Hai?"

Seimei spotted the boys that he and Nisei had taken down. "You see, someone close to me was attacked by those thugs over there." He pointed with his thumb. "And they had to fight back. It's not a problem, but he happens to be a Fighter, so he used wordspell."

"Hai…"

"I need you to erase their memories. Can't have peons knowing anything."

Soubi nodded. "Eraser. Cleanse the mind of the enemy. Make them forget. Erase, eradicate."

Seimei was impressed. Soubi's power really was second to none. Seimei had had him use that same spell a while ago, but it seemed…stronger now. The boys stopped talking and seemed confused for a moment, before continuing down the road.

"Good." Seimei nodded. "That's all. Go…do whatever you normally do when school is out and I'm not around."

"Hai, Seimei. Arigato." Soubi said with a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow. I apologize once again for my classmate."

Seimei nodded. Soubi began to walk away.

"Wait a second. I have a question." Seimei announced.

"Hai, Seimei? I hope I have an answer."

"If I were to say, 'we are what you despise most, what would you say in return?"

"That depends, Seimei." Soubi blinked behind round glasses. "What is the situation? Are we fighting?"

"Never mind it, Soubi." Seimei sighed. "Get going."

Soubi nodded and left around the corner, presumably towards his apartment. Seimei huffed and walked towards home. He had to get to Ritsuka's school and pick him up within an hour, but he had a few minutes to go home and unwind. Probably change too, seeing how his shirt under his closed jacket was covered in bloodstains. Soubi was a good fighter. But no matter how hard he tried, he would always be a spare.


End file.
